


A New Start

by LizabethSTucker



Series: The Sheriff of Stillwater series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is offered a possible new future after leaving NCIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo barely heard the telephone over the sound of his vacuum cleaner. Luckily whoever was on the other end was persistent, letting the phone ring and ring. He shut off the vacuum, picking up the cell. Nothing needed to be done in a hurry anymore, not since he turned in his badge and gun to NCIS Director Leon Vance.

“DiNozzo.”

“Tony, how’re you doing?”

A smile broke out over the man’s face. “Jack! How are you?”

“As good as ever. Heard you were out of a job.”

“Who told you…ah, Gibbs called you, huh?”

“Damn fool thing to do, boy. Leroy would’ve done okay for himself. He always scrapes by.” 

Tony dropped into the nearest chair. “Maybe on a regular day, but this Parsons guy from the DOJ was looking to take Gibbs down any way he could. Couldn’t let that happen, Jack. Your son has covered my butt more times than I care to think about. Least I, we could do was get him out of this mess.”

“Found anything else to do with yourself yet?” 

“Might get out of the law enforcement business, look for something else to do. I don’t think there’s an agency in this city that would hire me after all that has gone down the last couple of years.”

“Hate to see you give up being a cop. You’re good at it.” When Tony just huffed disparagingly, Jackson Gibbs continued. “Mean it, Tony. My boy doesn’t trust a lot of people, never did. You’re definitely one of the few.”

“Couldn’t tell that lately.”

“Listen to me, son. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust you, I would guess he was trying to protect you.”

Tony sat up. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve got my suspicions, but I’m not going into them on the phone.”

“Look, I have nothing else to do. Maybe I’ll mosey along to Stillwater. Take a little time to think about my future.”

“That would be a great idea. In fact, that’s why I called, to invite you to visit a lonely old man.”

“Bull.” Tony chuckled. “C’mon, Jack, what are you up to?”

“We might need a new sheriff here. Thought you could apply for the job.”

Tony was stunned. “Me? What happened to whats-his-name? Ed Gantry?”

“Arrested. He got caught on camera beating up some poor kid from the next county over. Pulled him over for speeding. Ed claimed the boy attacked him, but the video proved otherwise. It was posted on the internet, caused a big to-do here. So we’re kinda shy a sheriff. Considering you’re without a job right now, seemed like a great match to me.”

“Sheriff? Me? In a small town? Wow. I’d be like Andy in Mayberry.”

“Better than Jesse Stone. That boy attracts too much trouble.”

Tony was delighted. “Jack, you made a TV movie reference! I love it.”

“You do know that these were originally books?”

“I do. Robert Parker, the same guy who wrote the Spenser books, another great TV series.”

“So what do you think? Feel like moving out to the country to protect the citizens of Stillwater?”

Tony blew out a long breath, serious again. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Come on out. You can talk to the mayor and the town council.”

“After what happened the last time we were in town, do you think I’d have a chance?”

“We need someone more concerned with doing what is right than what will please people in power. I think you could be just what this town needs. Will you at least check it out?”

“I suppose it can’t hurt to talk.”

“That’s my boy.”

Tony would never admit how those simple words warmed a long buried part of himself. “I should be able to get there early this evening. All I need is the name of a decent motel.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll stay with me, Tony.”

“Aw, Jack, I don’t want to put you out.”

“Nonsense. You can stay in Leroy’s old room. Unless you’d rather not bunk with a crotchety old man.”

“Are you kidding? You can tell me ‘Gibbs as a kid’ stories.”

“Then it’s settled. Let me know when you’re getting close and I’ll have dinner waiting for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony had enjoyed a hot meal and conversation with Jack the night before, pleased that the older man had taken his cue to leave anything related to NCIS and his son’s situation alone.  He had agreed to speak with the mayor and city council about the sheriff’s position with no promises made.

Now he was putting on his armor of well-tailored suit, crisp white shirt, and subtly patterned tie.  Highly shined shoes set off the appearance of a sober professional.  That is, if you didn’t look too closely at the socks he was wearing.  They had been a gift from Abby, red with tiny white skulls wearing a black bow where the hair would normally be.  Tony took one more minute to check himself out in the mirror, a slight nod of approval over the taming of his hair.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony greeted Jack.  “Morning.  Can I treat you to breakfast over at the diner?”

“Nope, I’m fixing some omelets and coffee for here.”  He handed Tony a mug.  “Don’t you look sharp.  What’s in the folder?”

“My resume.  I printed up a dozen, should be enough for everyone who might be there.”

Jack looked askance.  “You wrote it up that quickly?”

“I’ve always had one on my computer, ready to go when and if I ever needed it.  All I have to do is tweak it occasionally.” 

After breakfast, Jack walked with Tony to the meeting hall where the mayor and council waited.  After introducing everyone, Jack was asked to leave.

Once the door closed, Tony passed out the resume copies.  “I thought you gentlemen would like to see some information about my experience and education.  Any questions you might have, I’ll be glad to answer.”

Tony was as comfortable as he could be in the folding chair carefully placed before the dais behind which sat five men.  He patiently waited while his resume was read and discussed quietly amongst the Stillwater government.

He still hadn’t made his mind up as to whether he wanted to go back to NCIS, even if he was offered the opportunity.  Too many things had changed over the years.  He could almost pinpoint when it had all gone to hell, shortly after Jethro Gibbs had left to recover his memories and health.  They had all been in shock, so Tony had allowed more latitude in their attitudes than perhaps he should have.  Then Director Jen Shepard had come up with her _special assignments_. 

“Special Agent DiNozzo.”

“Mr. Mayor, I’m no longer with NCIS, so just plain mister.  You can call me Tony, if you’d prefer.”

“I see.”  Mayor Dayton referred to the paper he held.  “You graduated from Ohio State with a degree in Physical Education, I see.  And a Master’s in Criminology from American University?”

“Yes, sir.  That’s correct.”

“Thank you for bringing these, Mr. DiNozzo.  May I ask why you moved from police department to police department?”

“Of course, Councilman Burnett.  I started my career with Peoria as it was the first to respond to my application.  I was there for approximately two years before I was contacted by the Philadelphia Police.  My captain convinced me that there was more for me to learn there, in a bigger department, and wrote me a glowing recommendation.  I can give you his number if you’d like to speak with him.”

“I think that might be a good idea.”  The heavyset man nodded, making a quick note on the resume of the name and number Tony provided.

“I enjoyed my time in Philadelphia, but there were cutbacks and, well, last hired, first fired.  Another recommendation from my sergeant helped me move to Baltimore.”

“Where you rather rapidly became a detective, I see.”

“Mayor Dayton, it was a case of right place at the right time.  The Organized Crime division needed someone who could speak Italian fluently and wasn’t known by the locals.”  Tony shrugged. 

“Then you resigned after two years to join NCIS?”  Councilman Lewis leaned forward to stare at Tony.  “Looking for something better?  Will we be able to get a good recommendation from that department?”

Tony took a deep breath.  He had already decided to come clean on his reasons for leaving.  It wasn’t like the truth would be hard to find with very little digging.  “I think you could.  But as to why I left, it was something more complicated than just moving up in the law enforcement food chain.  I discovered that my partner was involved in the very criminal activity we were supposed to be stopping.  Special Agent Gibbs understood why I couldn’t…”

“It’s okay, son.  I can understand that it would be impossible to stay after a betrayal like that.”  Lewis sighed.  “I was in the Army.  Would’ve had the same reaction if I found out a man I trusted wasn’t worthy of that trust.”

“I’ve gotta agree with Carl on that.  Worst kind of betrayal.”  Burnett sat back in his seat.  “You stayed quite a while at NCIS.  So why leave now?”

“There were reasons.  Good reasons, but ones I can’t go into.  I’m sorry.”  Tony knew this would be the hardest part.  He would never betray Jethro, never.

“I see.”  A quick glance at the rest of the men seemed to move the conversation on to new matters.  “Why would you take a job like this?  One could say it is a step down for you.”

A soft smile passed over Tony’s face.  “A step down?  I don’t think it is.  I’m a cop.  I love the job, I love the difference I can make in a good person’s life.  Sometimes, in agencies as large as NCIS, it’s easy to become so focused on the crime, on the technical aspects, that you forget the victims and their families, their friends.  I don’t say that it is simpler in a smaller department, but maybe you’re a little closer there to the people you’re helping.”

Scrubbing at his face, Tony continued.  “It has been a tough couple of years.  I’ve lost friends and, to be honest, I’ve lost myself.  When Jack first mentioned this job, I thought it was a crazy idea.  But on the drive here, I realized that this might be just the thing I needed to let me be what I am, a cop.  A person who can help people directly, who can make a difference whether it is a small one or a large one.  I want that.  Perhaps I need that.”  He looked directly into each man’s eyes.  “I can give you a sheriff who is interested in the safety of this town and its people.  I can’t be influenced by money or power or personal gain.  If you want an honest sheriff, I’m your man.”  Tony got to his feet.

The mayor nodded, shaking Tony’s hand.  “If we need to contact you?”

“I’m staying at Jackson Gibbs’ place for the time being.  You can reach me there.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack watched as Tony strode into the store, removing his suit jacket. “How did it go?”

The younger man shrugged. “Pretty well, I think.” He had a surprised smile on his face. “I want the job. I think it would be good for me to get back to the basics of police work.”

“We need an outsider here, someone without deep ties to certain people in the town who think they own it.”

“You’re talking about Winslow?” Tony asked, loosening his tie. “Gotta admit, I was surprised he wasn’t one of the city council members.”

Jack began pricing a box of canned green beans as they spoke. “He didn’t have to be. A word here, a word there, whatever Chuck wanted done simply was. But that whole business with his son-in-law and that poor boy’s murder forced him to back off for a while. He’s lost some of his power. More so since the mine was cited by the feds for hazardous conditions.”

“Can’t imagine that he’ll be thrilled if one of Gibbs’ people becomes the sheriff.”

“That’s his problem. Why don’t you head on back to the house, get changed into more comfortable clothes? Take a look around the town you’ll be protecting.”

Tony laughed. “If I get the job.”

“You’ll get it.”

With a friendly wave, Tony left, walking to the old white house on the edge of the small town. Changing into a soft grey tee and dark blue jeans, Tony decided to take Jack’s advice and explore the town.

The business area of downtown Stillwater was made up of a series of brick and wood buildings that ran parallel to the railroad tracks. Since there were no passenger trains running through Stillwater any longer, the train station had been converted, with some updates, into the police station and mayor’s office.

As he strolled past the store fronts, Tony was surprised by the variety of goods sold. Almost everything you could possibly want to buy was available.

Something else that surprised Tony was the number of friendly smiles he received. When he stopped in front of the drugstore, which still had an old-fashioned soda fountain, to look at the plaque and accompanying photographs, he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

“That was the home of the man who started this town originally.”

Tony looked at the elderly woman leaning on her cane, smiling up at him. “Where is it?”

“Sadly it burned down ten years ago. After years of neglect and vandalism, one night there was a mysterious fire and by morning, centuries of tangible history were gone.”

“Was it arson?”

“No proof.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Tony DiNozzo.”

“I know. You’re staying with Jackson. I’m Mrs. Agnes Pringle. I used to teach history to Jethro.” When Tony looked surprised, the smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Son, the first thing you’ll learn about living in a small town is that everyone knows your business. We know who all the strangers are, what you like to eat in the diner, and where you went on your dates. You learn quickly who is having problems with alcohol, whose children could use a strong talking to, and which families are struggling because the mine has shut down.”

“Mrs. Pringle, would you join me for a coffee? I’d love to hear more about the town. And maybe about Jethro as a teenager.”

“I’d be delighted.”

Tony held his arm out, elbow crooked. He was pleased with the tiny statured woman slipped her free arm through it. Walking slowly, he escorted her to the diner.

Walking into the small diner, Tony was well aware that the few customers were watching them select a booth. They weren’t as obvious about it as the waitress standing behind the counter.

“Small town, remember?”

“Mrs. Pringle, what can I get you? And your…friend?”

“I’ll have my usual pot of Earl Grey and honey. And an English muffin. Tony?”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll have the same.” Tony peered at the waitress’ name tag. “Thank you, Betty,” he said with a smile.

Betty leveled an unimpressed glare at him, accompanied by a sniff as she walked off.

“Seems Betty is immune to my world famous charm.” Tony turned his warm green gaze back to Mrs. Pringle. “Are you a native of Stillwater?”

“Oh, dear, no. I came here when I was just out of school. This was my first teaching assignment after graduation. I fell in love with my Luther and never left, even after my husband was killed in a mine collapse. I saw how the town rallied to help those of us who lost family members and friends. I had a home here, so I stayed.”

Tony gently placed his hand on her much smaller one. A loud humph had him looking up to see Betty standing over them, balancing a tray containing two pots of hot water and two plates of perfectly toasted English muffins.

He had to pull his hand away quickly to avoid scalding by sloshing hot water as the pot was almost dropped directly on it. His plate was slammed into his chest, forcing Tony to jerk back. “Whoa, careful!”

“Elizabeth Jane Dixon,” Mrs. Pringle snapped. “Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”

“Protecting you from this smarmy Lothario.”

Tony recognized the flash in the older woman’s golden brown eyes. Scoot his chair away from the table, he began to nibble on the muffin, prepared to watch the fireworks.

“So I’m too senile to take care of myself, Elizabeth Jane?”

“I…I didn’t say that, Mrs. Pringle,” Betty protested, equally aware that she had poked the bear too hard.

“I’m too old then to have a friend like this young man?”

“Friend?” Betty rallied, secure in her mission. “I’ve seen his type before. He’s sniffing around for money.”

“And just how much money does he expect to find in the possession of a retired teacher in a small town like Stillwater?”

“Well, I’m sure he doesn’t know that.”

“I’m sure he does since I told him exactly who I was and what I did for a living before I retired. Now stop being foolish.”

“I’m just trying to protect you, Mrs. Pringle. His kind…”

“ _His_ kind, as you call it, is just the kind of man I like to have as a friend. Honorable, gentlemanly, and willing to give an old woman a few moments of his time. Especially when he’s waiting to hear whether he’ll be our new sheriff.”

Betty’s mouth fell open. “Wha-what?”

“You really should listen to the gossip that comes through this place, child. This is Tony DiNozzo, a friend of both Jack and Leroy Gibbs.”

Tony smiled again, tentatively pointing to the tea pot. “Can I pour myself a drink or are you still planning to kill me?”

Betty’s face turned bright red as she stammered out an apology.

Tony took pity on her. “I think it is wonderful that you wanted to protect Mrs. Pringle. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Unfortunately his graciousness only seemed to make Betty’s embarrassment increase and she hurried off, still stammering broken apologies.

Mrs. Pringle shook her head in wonderment. “I do apologize myself, Tony. I don’t know what got into her.”

“No harm. Now, I’m beginning to think Gibbs got his stare of death from you. You have got to tell me how many times you had to use it on him.”

With a laugh, the retired teacher told some tales of Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ school antics as they enjoyed the tea and muffins.

 

_A/N: I’ve had to go back and rework my plans for this since the death of the man who brought Jackson Gibbs to life, the wonderful Ralph Waite. There will be more chapters as time and real world distractions permit._


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was wiping tears of laughter away when Jack Gibbs walked into the diner. “I can’t believe Gibbs did that!”

“Angie May was absolutely furious! Took all four of those boys to get the car back out of the bushes.”

“Thought I’d find you here. Hello, Agnes.” Jack nodded politely at Mrs. Pringle. “Got a call for you, Tony.”

“For me?”

“Yep. Seems like you gave the mayor my phone number rather than your cell. Horace said you’ve got the job.”

“Really? They made a decision that quickly?”

Jack pulled a chair up to the small table. “The only question is if you’ve changed your mind about accepting it.”

Tony took a deep breath. “No. No, I definitely want this.” He stood up, smiling brightly. “Jack, I’m moving to Stillwater!”

The older man laughed. “Go on with you. I’m sure Horace has a foot high of papers for you to read and sign.”

Tony swooped down to give Mrs. Pringle a kiss on the cheek before throwing down some money to pay his bill, walking quickly out the door to start his new life.

It was close to three hours before he came back to the General Store, the smile still on his face. “You weren’t kidding, Jack. I think I signed more papers for this job than I did going to work for Gibbs.”

“All done?”

“Yeah. I still have two weeks to find a place here, close up my apartment in D.C., and get everything moved.”

“I know most of the places available in the area. What are you looking for, Tony?” Jack handed the younger man a bottle of cola, cold from the ice filled cooler.

“Thanks, Jack. As to the place, I’m not too fussy, but I do need a room large enough for my piano.”

“A piano? Hmm, I think you might want to check out the Pierce house. The daughter has been wanting to sell it for months now, but no one wants a place in the middle of town. There’s a music room that might suit you. It only has one bedroom and no garage.”

“Sounds like a possibility. Can you see if she’ll be willing to show it to me today? If it works out, I’ll be on the road tomorrow to close everything up.”

“I’ll give Maribelle a call.”

By the time Tony was ready to start preparing dinner for himself and Jack, he was the proud owner of a small house previously owned by the local music teacher. Although in town, the house was set back from the street, a small flower-filled yard that would be easy to take care of and still made a pleasant oasis with a swing hanging from the porch overhang. The bedroom was a decent size that would take his single bed and dresser without problems. The bathroom was on-suite with a modern shower and claw-footed tub. An open kitchen and dining room was separated from the music room, large enough to place both his piano and couch.

A quick phone call had set up an appointment to meet the moving company in two days to arrange shipment of his belongings. It was fast, ably added by the assistance of Carl Lewis, the councilmember who was also the bank president. A decent mortgage, a bank account, and help setting up his phone and utilities. Tony had to admit that there were definite advantages to moving to a small town.

“How long will you be gone?” Jack asked, helping himself to seconds of the DiNozzo famous homemade lasagna.

“I should be able to get everything wrapped up there within a week at most.” Tony grimaced. “I still have to let Abby know that I’m really not coming back this time.”

“That isn’t going to go well, that little girl adores you.”

“Yeah, Abs doesn’t take change well. She was upset when we all submitted our resignations, but because it was for Gibbs she understood. Plus I think she was convinced that once things died down, we’d be back.”

“Will the others return if things do settle down?”

“I don’t honestly know. I think I heard that Ziva might be heading back to Israel. Tim will probably come back if Vance offers him the chance. And I know the Director considers McGee to be the future of NCIS. Gibbs and I are dinosaurs, according to him.”

“If you and my son are dinosaurs, I have to wonder what I’d be?”

Tony laughed. “It isn’t age, Jack, it’s how we work our cases. Technology is all the rage nowadays. I won’t say that computers and the like aren’t helpful, but you still have to talk to people, look them in the eye, see how they react to certain questions. At least that’s how it works for us.”

“Your director is an idiot,” Jack pronounced. 

“Nah, I’ve come to respect that he probably is right. The world is changing, Jack, and I’m not sure I like the changes. Maybe I’m just getting old.”

“I imagine it is more a disgust with the way some people operate more than a question of age.”

Green eyes filled with weariness, Tony shrugged. “Things got pretty bad over the last few years.”

“Seems like my son let his upbringing override his commonsense. That might be my fault, teaching him that women were a different breed and needed protecting. I may have liked Miss Ziva David, but she was never a woman who needed protection.”

“He had reason to trust her, Jack, reasons that aren’t mine to share.”

“No excuse. He let her murder that man, the one she believed was responsible for her father’s death. I’m not saying that I entirely disagree with the sentiment, but Leroy also allowed her to drag you and McGee into her trouble. And that wasn’t right. Especially since it seems that she was wrong. From what I’ve heard from both him and you, not to mention what I could read between the lines, she’s been out of control for a few years now.”

“I should’ve done something about it myself, but...”

“But you trusted my son to know what the hell he was doing.”

“Moot point now, Jack. Gibbs is off doing something top secret, the investigation into his actions is stalled, and I’ve got a new job. At this point in my life, I really don’t care what Ziva is up to. I’ve had enough of that drama. I just want to go back to being what I want to be, a cop. And thanks to you, that is what I’m going to do.”

Tony got to his feet, starting to clear the table off. 

“Leave it, son. I’ll take care of it. You’ve got a long drive back to D.C., why don’t you head up to bed?”

“I can get this.”

“You cooked, I’ll clean.” Jack laughed. “Besides, if I know anything about a certain Miss Abigail Scuito, you are in for quite a storm of tears and recriminations when you break the news to her.”

“Thanks for that thought, Jack. You’re a mean man. I’m beginning to understand where your son gets it from.” After putting the dishes back onto the table, Tony put his hand on the back of his chair. “Jack, you mentioned something about Gibbs trying to protect us when I first spoke to you on the phone. What did you mean by that?”

“I don’t know anything really, but I know my son. That investigation might have been aimed at Leroy, but you were all in danger of getting caught up in it as collateral damage. There is no way he would allow that.”

“Do you think that is why he agreed to whatever they want him to do? And wouldn’t tell me, tell us what it was?”

“That’d be my guess. I know you’ve had problems with his, what did you call it, Lone Ranger tendencies in the past.”

“Usually when Mike Franks was around, but there were a few other times as well.”

“Like when you had to save him and that young woman who was Kelly’s friend from drowning?”

“You know about that?”

“I know more than you or my son might think.”

“It is something that damned fool would do. He is always forgetting that we’re a team.”

“I think it is more a case of him trying to protect his people, like a good Marine does. And like a good friend and partner does. You can be angry with him for it, son, but I also think you understand it as well.”

His mouth twisted in annoyed acknowledgement, Tony decided to give it up for the night. “I might allow that, but I’d still like to kick him in the ass for it.”

“I’d like to see you do it.” Jack leaned over, slapping Tony on the arm. “Get some sleep.”

“Okay, okay. Good night, Jack.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting this. My father's continuing medical issues as well as a very quick move from a large house to a smaller villa has kept my Real Life very busy. Add to this income tax courses that I'm taking for a new job and, well, let's just say that I had a hard time getting into the NCIS mindset. The classes are winding down, the move is mostly completed, but my father's issues continue. Hopefully I will be able to work at a slightly faster pace. Enjoy this rather short entry. Next chapter will be letting Abby know.

Before leaving for D.C., Tony arranged for his new home to be thoroughly cleaned and aired out. The moving company owned by one of his fraternity brothers would be at his apartment in just three days, so he had a lot to do first.

He picked up boxes to start the packing, along with tape, bubble wrap and markers. According to Steve, owner of the company and a good friend from Ohio State, the more he packed for himself, the more he would save in moving costs. Some of his most important items would be coming with him, such as Kate the goldfish.

Before he could do more than put a few boxes together to start filling, there was a soft knocking on his door. Puzzled, Tony opened it to find a smiling Jimmy Palmer standing there.

“I know you don’t like company here, but I wanted to see how you were doing. The only phone number I had for you was disconnected.”

Opening the door wider, Tony invited Jimmy inside. “Yeah, sorry about that. I turned in my NCIS issued cell when I left. I haven’t thought of giving out the new number to everyone.”

Jimmy didn’t comment, his attention on the moving boxes spread across the room. “Tony? Are you being evicted? You know you can come to me for help, don’t you? We’d be glad to give you a place to crash.”

A smile appeared on Tony’s face. “Thanks, Jim, I do appreciate the offer, but there’s no eviction. I’m moving out of D.C.”

“What?”

“C’mon, take a seat. I’ve got enough beer in the refrigerator for both of us. I’ll tell you the whole story.”

After hearing how Tony found himself the new sheriff of Stillwater, Jimmy offered to help him pack up the apartment.

As they worked, Jimmy asked, “Have you told any of the others?”

“Not yet, although Vance knows. The city council called him for a recommendation. I’ll be going into the building to sign some paperwork for HR tomorrow, so I’ll break the news to Abby and Ducky then.”

“What about Gibbs and the others?”

Tony shrugged. “Gibbs is off doing God knows what, but he keeps in touch with Jack so he’ll hear about it soon enough.” He sealed the first box, marking the room and general contents on the top.

“Tim and Ziva?”

“Ziva left the country. I have no earthly idea where she could be. I’ll see Tim tomorrow night at our weekly dinner. I’ll tell him then.”

Jimmy grimaced. “Man, I do not understand how Gibbs and Vance let her get away with that crap for so long. Not to mention Director Shepard.”

“I kinda get why Gibbs kept letting her slide on stuff. It was just a combination of old school ‘protect the female’ and owing Ziva for saving his life by killing her own brother.”

“Hell, Tony, you told me yourself that it was on orders from Daddy David. The Gibbs I knew would never have a let a betrayal like that pass by.”

Running his hand over the back of his neck, Tony didn’t have an answer for that. 

“It’s like she was an infection. I mean, maybe there’s more to things than I saw, but what I did observe had me wondering if her plan was to destroy the team. The way she worked Gibbs and Tim, how she treated you…”

“I put up with it. I should’ve said something earlier, a lot earlier.”

“Even if you did, would anyone have believed you? Ziva went out of her way to undermine your authority with everyone she could.”

“Yeah, I know. Add Vance’s hatred of me, and there wasn’t a chance in hell I would’ve been believed.”

They sat on the couch, thinking back on the bad years before Jimmy started chuckling. “Sheriff? In the boondocks? I sure didn’t see that coming.”

“I’ve gotta admit, neither did I.” Tony turned to face his friend. “I think it will be good for me. Police work, people who don’t know me and don’t have any preconceived notions about whether I’m a screw up or a playboy or just an idiot.”

“Tony, you’re not any of those things. Maybe you should let the true Anthony DiNozzo show instead of using your undercover and self-protective masks. You don’t need them anymore. You haven’t really needed them for years.”

“I was already starting to drop the frat boy persona. I thought it would help, but…”

“But no one realized it?”

“Tim did.” Tony laughed. “His only comment was ‘about time’.”

“Good for him. You guys really did a good job repairing your relationship.”

“We’re working on it.”

“I imagine Ziva didn’t notice.” Jimmy watched as Tony went into the kitchen, returning with two bottles of beer.

“Not really. She had an image of me in her head and all the contradictory actions and facts did nothing to change it.”  
Jimmy and Tony finished their beers before returning to the packing.

“So what happens now?”

“I have some paperwork to sign for Human Resources at NCIS, so I’ll be going in tomorrow. I’ll let Abby and Ducky know that I won’t be coming back then.”

“That isn’t going to go over well. Abby does not handle change well,” Jimmy observed. 

“Yeah, I know that. But I have to do what is best for me. Not what other people want.”

Jimmy smiled. “It’s past time for you to find your happiness. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Jim. Now let’s get this mess done and I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Sounds great, only I’ll be doing the buying.”

Tony and Jimmy bickered happily throughout the rest of the day’s packing.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony no longer felt the need to hide who and what he was. Anyone who couldn’t deal with that wasn’t a person Tony was willing to spend time trying to convert. His new mindset meant no more armor would be needed. No high-end suit, just comfortable khakis with a bright white polo.

His first stop was HR to sign all the paperwork finalizing his resignation as well as updating his contact information, his Thrift Account, and other bits of federal business. Tony knew he would have to go directly from HR to see Abby before the NCIS grapevine reached her lab.

He sent a text to Jimmy to have his friend bring Ducky to Abby’s lab. With one last signature, Tony cut any official ties to NCIS. It was a bittersweet moment, yet he had no real regrets about leaving. It was time.

Tony was surprised to see Special Agent Balboa waiting outside the HR offices. “Hey, Rick. Where’s Steve? He was my escort.”

“I sent him back to work, told him I’d take over.” Balboa grinned. “Can’t believe you’re wearing a visitor badge.”

Tony flicked the plastic card with his finger. “It’s been a long time since I last wore one.”

“Where to now?”

“Abby Land.”

As they headed to the elevator, Balboa’s grin dropped away. “Are you really leaving, Tony? I didn’t believe it when I hear about you, Ziva and McGee turning in your badges and guns. Especially after Gibbs essentially dropped out of sight. The rumor mill has been going crazy. What the hell is going on?”

“I can’t really go into details, Rick. I don’t know exactly what Gibbs is doing, but it has nothing to do with the rest of the team quitting. There were extenuating circumstances that led to it. That’s all I’m prepared to say about it.”

“And none of you are coming back to work?”

“I can’t speak for Tm or Ziva, but I won’t be.” Tony braced himself as the elevator doors opened. “Rick, you might want to stay here. I have to break that   
news to Abby.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, good luck, man. I’ll head on back to my desk. Give me a call when you’re ready to leave.”

“Don’t worry about it. Ducky will be there. He can see me out when we’re done.”

Balboa gave a gentle slap to Tony’s upper arm. “Give me a call, we’ll have a drink.”

Tony nodded in agreement, stepping off the elevator. Walking to the inner lab, he could see Ducky and Jimmy speaking to Abby. He couldn’t hear any music, but that might have been due to the others’ presence. 

“Abby.”

She spun about, pigtails flying. He noticed that they were tied lower on her head than usual, not a good sign. It was well known about the building that Abby’s mood could be quickly determined by how high up her pigtails were tied on her head. 

“Tony!” Abby flew across the room, practically throwing herself into his quickly spread arms.

He took comfort from the death hug before needing to breathe. “Abs, gotta breathe.”

When she didn’t move, both Ducky and Jimmy helped peel her arms from around Tony’s ribcage.

“Abigail, you need to release Anthony. He has something to tell us, but he won’t be able to if you squeeze all the air out of him as you would Bert.”   
Ducky smiled at the excited young woman. 

“I’m just happy to see him,” she said. “I’m happy to see you, Tony.”

“I know you are.” Tony dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Are you coming back to work? Because it isn’t the same without you and Gibbs and Tim and Ziva. No one will tell me where Gibbs is and he doesn’t answer his phone. Your phone is disconnected and I couldn’t call you either. And Tim won’t tell me anything. And Ziva…”

“Abs, hush.” Tony put a finger on her lips in an attempt to stop the flow of thoughts spilling out of the forensics expert’s mouth.

“My dear, why don’t you come sit here next to Mr. Palmer and myself. I’m certain Anthony will soon make everything clear.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Abby plopped down in the chair. “Okay, Tony, we’re ready.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony tried to smile. “First, what I’m telling you doesn’t leave this room. Abby, can you turn off the vidcams?”

“Of course, give me a moment.” She darted to her computer, tapping quickly on the keyboard. “That will put them offline for about 20 minutes. Any longer and security will be popping down here to check on me.”

“Okay. First, Gibbs is on assignment for SecNav. Something super secret, so don’t keep trying to get in contact with him or trying to track him. He’ll be back as soon as his job is done.”

“Without the team? I don’t like it when he goes out on his own.”

“Gotta admit, I’m not a fan of that either, but I think in this case he has someone working with him. Trust he’ll handle it, Abby. It’s what he does.”

The Goth shrugged.

“As to the rest of the team, you know that Parsons was out to get Gibbs, using us as pressure points. We decided to remove that bargaining chip from the equation as well as taking responsibility for anything that little bastard could come up with to use against Gibbs.”

“But you’ll all come back when this is over, won’t you?” Abby asked, her face strongly showing that she suspected at least some of the truth.

“Tim probably will if he’s offered a chance to return,” Tony replied.

“What about Ziva?”

“And you, dear boy?” Ducky asked.

“I have no idea about Ziva. You’d have to ask her. As to me,” Tony paused, looking at Jimmy who nodded encouragingly at him. “I’m not coming back. My time at NCIS is over.”

Abby looked at him in equal parts disbelief and shock. “That isn’t funny, Tony.”

“He isn’t joking, Abby.” Jimmy decided to try and help deflect the woman’s pending explosion.

“Of course he is,” she scoffed. “Tony would never leave Gibbs. And Gibbs will never leave NCIS.” Everyone in the room could hear the unspoken “he would never leave me”.

“I was offered a job in law enforcement, one I think I’m suited for. I’ve accepted.” Tony said gently.

“You can’t leave, Tony! You. Can’t. Leave!” Her voice began rising with each word. “Don’t lie, it isn’t funny.”

“I’m not lying, I’m not coming back. It’s time. It’s really past time.”

“No.” Abby began pouting, waving her arms around as she yelled. “Gibbs won’t let you go. You can’t go. You have to stay here and keep Gibbs safe.”

“Abby…”

“No, you’re being stupid. Stop being stupid. STOP IT!!”

The temper tantrum soon turned into tears when Tony enveloped her in his arms, telling her over and over that it was true, that he wasn’t coming back to NCIS.

“Which agency will you be going with, Anthony?” Ducky asked once Abby began to calm down.

“The Stillwater Police Department. I’ve been hired as the new sheriff.”

At this Abby’s head shot up. “Stillwater? As in Gibbs’ hometown?”

“Yep. Jack called me the other day to tell me about the opening. I drove up there and, well, I was hired.”

“But that means you’re leaving D.C., Tony.”

“Yeah, Abs, I will be. But that doesn’t mean you can’t visit.”

“I don’t like it. You can’t leave us. Gibbs’ll make you come back.”

“Abby.” Tony leaned down to look the forensic tech in the face. “Abs, look at me.”

She reluctantly meet his eyes. 

“I loved the majority of my time here, but things started changing and it was beginning to change me as well. I didn’t like what I was asked to do. And what I was expected to ignore happening.” He tweaked Abby’s nose. “You know as well as I do that sometimes you bend the law in the name of justice. I don’t mind that. But when the people I should trust not only bend the law, but break it and stomp all over it, expecting that I’ll help, or at the very least, look the other way, I take offense, Abby. I’m a cop. I’m good at it. And, well, I just can’t ignore what has been going on here. If I stay, it won’t be long before I lose my sense of honor. Or, worse, I can’t keep quiet about what has been done in the name of revenge rather than justice.”

“Gibbs?” Abby’s voice was low.

“No, that ship is long sailed. I’m talking about the Director and Ziva.”

Ducky nodded. “I quite agree, my boy. I’ve also worried about what is happening. Some days I think it might be time to consider retirement.”

“Ducky!”

“Dr. Mallard?” Jimmy was as shocked as Abby. 

“You’re more than ready to take over the reins of autopsy, but I worry about what I would be leaving you in regards to legalities and support.”

“I have to agree with Ducky on this one, Jimmy. This is the second Director in a row who has decided on a personal revenge mission. God knows, I understand why Vance wanted payback for his wife’s murder, but wanting and doing is two separate things. A man died, an innocent man at that. You’re a good man, Jimmy. You need to be prepared just in case you’re asked to look the other way…”

“I would never do that! I promise both of you, I would quit first.”

“Even with a new wife and a possible baby or two to support?” Tony asked, preferring to have his friend aware of the possible issues now rather than having them sprung on him by this or another Director. It was best he has a plan if that ever happened.

“Breena would understand. I’m sure I could find something elsewhere. Do you think that might happen?”

Tony shrugged. “Ducky has never been asked to look the other way or falsify records, but who knows what could happen. Just let me know if you have any problems, okay? Any of you. Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, I’m not abandoning any of you as my friends. I’m still going to call you and, when I can, visit. I expect you to do the same.”

Abby turned back to face Tony, hugging him around the neck as she apologized for giving him a hard time for leaving. “I’m sorry, Tony, I’ve been so blind.”

“I know, baby, I know. It’s hard to see the truth when there are friends involved. And that’s why I’m not coming back to NCIS.”

Abby put the security cameras back into operation. Since it was close to lunch, the four friends decided to go out to eat together. Both Ducky and Abby wanted to learn more of Tony’s new job.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony was leisurely sipping a chardonnay when Tim McGee came rushing into the restaurant.

“Sorry, sorry. Got hung up on a conference call.”

“Chill out, McTardy, no biggie.” Tony poured a glass of wine for the younger man. “Are you working on another book?”

Tim broke out in a grin. “I am, but the call was about turning Deep Six into a television series.”

“Wow. Congrats, Tim.” Tony waited until his friend had a mouth full of wine before asking the next question. “Who’s gonna play me?”

Tim choked, causing Tony to slap him between his shoulder blades. Once he could breathe again, Tim came back with his usual disclaimer. “You’re not in the books. None of you are in the books.”

“Tim. Timmy. You already admitted that we were years ago.”

“No, Tony, I said the characters were inspired…somewhat…by all of you. Inspired. Slightly.”

“So, you didn’t answer my question. Who’s gonna play me, or Agent Tommy in the series?”

Shaking his head, Tim gave up the old argument. “The production isn’t that for along yet. First we have to make the deal, sign contracts. Then comes the script and the casting.”

“Are you going to write the pilot script?” Tony asked.

“I was asked to try, but it is so much harder than I thought it would be. I might be their consultant.”

“That sounds great.”

The waiter arrived to take their food orders. After he left, Tony looked down at his glass of wine.

“Something wrong, Tony?”

“Probie, you know how proud I am of you, don’t you? I know I never said it…”

“The hell you didn’t.” Tim grimaced. “Look, I was an ass toward you for a lot of years after Kate…after Kate was killed.”

“I didn’t exactly make it easy for you,” Tony admitted.

“You weren’t bullying me, I know that now. I knew it then, but I didn’t want to admit it. You were just trying to toughen me up. A bully wouldn’t have helped me deal with my killing a cop. A bully wouldn’t have consistently diverted Gibbs’ anger onto himself. A bully wouldn’t have chosen me to go to Somalia to avenge Ziva. I think, I hope I’ve finally grown up enough, matured enough to realize that. You’re my friend, Tony. You’re my older, annoying, aggravating brother. A man I admire, respect, and look up to.”

“Christ, Tim.” Tony coughed, clearing his throat of the sudden emotional congestion. “I never meant to make you feel that I was bullying you.”

“Hey, weren’t you listening? I know that, dummy, I always knew it. But I was so insecure. And I was jealous of you.”

“Of me? I was just a cop. You were the boy genius.”

“For the first time in my life, I was struggling to keep up. You made it look so easy.”

“You know my motto has always been work smarter, not harder.”

Tim laughed. “I didn’t understand how you did it. You’d be playing Tetris all day, but when Gibbs would ask you for information, you always had it. It was years before I realized you were working all hours of the night.”

“I do my best work at night,” Tony quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah.” They grinned at each other as the waiter returned with their meals. 

“This tilapia is fantastic. How’s your steak?” Tim asked.

“Almost as good as cowboy steak.”

“And that’s another thing.” Tim pointed his fork full of fish at his dinner companion.

“What?”

“You and Gibbs.”

Tony blinked, waiting for Tim to expand on his statement. When nothing more came out, he continued eating his asparagus.

“Well?”

“Well what? I didn’t hear a question.”

“You and Gibbs were like telepaths sometimes. You’d both have these conversations by just looking at each other, leaving the rest of us high and dry. As well as very confused. Was it always like that with you two? From the start?”

Tony thought back to his first meeting with Gibbs. He smiled. “You know, it was. I mean, I wasn’t fluent in Gibbs speak, that took time and practice, but…yeah. We just clicked.”

“I never could do that. No matter how long I watched the two of you communicate that way, I’d always be lost.”

“You’ll learn. You might never be ‘fluent’ as you call it, but it will come,” Tony said encouragingly.

“I’m…I’m considering not coming back, concentrate on my writing instead The amount I’m getting for the screen rights will make that doable.”

“Wow. That’s great, Tim. I’m really proud of you, kid. Yeah, yeah, I know you’re not a kid, but you’ll always be one to me.” Tony’s smile was warm and sincere, reflected in his shining green eyes. “So I’m guessing you haven’t told Abby yet?” 

“No. I’m not ready for that experience yet.” Tim gave an exaggerated shudder.

“She might take it better than you think.”

Eyes narrowing, the younger man stared at his friend. “What do you mean? Oh God, does she already know? Tell me she doesn’t know!”

“Chill out, McMogul. As far as I know, Abby doesn’t have a clue about you not coming back. However, I do know she took my not returning better than I expected. Not as much tantrum as usual. I think the nuns might be talking to her about growing up. Not to say that she won’t freak out.”

“Wait. What? Tony, what are you talking about? You’re not going back to Gibbs when this is all straightened out?”

Tony shook his head. “It’s time, past time that I moved on. Gibbs will be facing mandatory retirement very soon”

“Sure, and you’ll be the Senior Field Agent of the MCRT,” Tim said. “That’s what Gibbs wants.”

“But not Vance.”

“Tony…”

“No, Tim. While the Director no longer considers me a total waste of space, I’m still not the future of NCIS. Or any other federal agency for that matter. Everyone has to have superior computer skills to be relevant nowadays.”

Tim protested. “You have more computer knowledge than you let on. I don’t know why, but I know you do.”

“I don’t hide it exactly. My computer skills are basic, not like you or Abby or Vance. People like me and Gibbs, we’re the past. You guys are the future. And that’s okay.” I think there is a huge place for computer geniuses like you guys. So many crimes are internet connected. I just hope that people skills aren’t overlooked in the rush to the future.”

“That’s why we need people like you, Tony. Someone who can show us that it isn’t just machinery and computers.”

“Nope, that is what Gibbs and I have passed on to you. Our time is fast approaching the end. I just decided to get out before I was kicked out. I don’t want to be the old guy in the corner desk who has no idea what is going on, still shuffling paper, talking about how it was in the old days.”

They sat in silence as the waiter dropped off the bill. Once Tim paid as it was his turn, the two men headed out into the cool evening air. Instead of walking to the car, Tony headed to the small park down the street, Tim following. He stopped at the fence enclosed pond.

Leaning on the fence, he waited for Tim to ask his questions. It didn’t take long.

“What will you do if you don’t go into law enforcement?”

“Never said that,” Tony replied. Seeing McGee’s impatience, he gave in with a chuckle. “Just because I’m not going with any of the feds doesn’t mean I won’t be a LEO. I’ll still be a cop, only this time it will be a small town sheriff.”

“A sheriff? Where?”

“Stillwater.”

“Gibbs’ Stillwater?”

“Yep.” 

“You already have the job?” Tim asked.

“I’m in the process of packing up my apartment now.”

“Where will you live?”

“I bought a house,” Tony said proudly. “Gotta love small towns.”

“Damn. This is big. Tony, this is huge! Who knows?”

“Pretty much everyone expect Gibbs and Ziva. I imagine Gibbs will find out in his usual mysterious fashion. Or Jack will tell him.”

“Damn.”

“You already said that, McRepeat.”

“It bears repeating. The gang is breaking up. Huh, I can’t imagine it. It’ll just be Gibbs and Ziva.”

Tony’s quick grimace didn’t pass Tim by. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, Tony. Do you know something?”

“I don’t know anything other than the fact that Ziva went back to Israel.”

“Have you been in contact with her?”

“Nope. You?”

“No. Don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Yeah, I get that. So, I expect a set visit once the series is up and running. I should be able to get some time off by then.”

“Can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best.” Tim turned to face Tony. “This is goodbye then.”

“More ‘see you later’. I fully expect emails and a visit or two.” Tony slapped Tim on the shoulder. “I mean it, McGee. I don’t have any intention of dropping our friendship. You’re my brother, man, and family always keeps in touch.”

“Okay. I can definitely do that.” Tim grinned, pulling Tony into a hug Abby would’ve envied.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Because of his baby grand piano, the moving process had taken more time and effort than anyone had expected. But at last, Tony was in his new home. The basics had been done, most boxes unpacked, but he still had to set up all his electronics.

A knock on the door caught his attention. “Coming!”

Tony found Mrs. Pringle and Jackson Gibbs on his doorstep. “Come in.” He took a large shopping bag from Jack, who directed him to take it to the kitchen.

Mrs. Pringle batted him away when he tried to unload it. “I’ve prepared some easy to reheat meals for you. I imagine you’ll be quite busy getting to know your people as well as settling in.”

“Mrs. Pringle, you didn’t have to do all this.”

Looking up at Tony, the elderly teacher stamped her cane on the wood floor. “You’ll learn I never do anything unless I want to.” She loaded the freezer with the prepared meals before folding the bag up and stuffing it in her handbag.

Opening the refrigerator, she surveyed the contents. “A trip to the grocery is in order, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be buying some non-perishables from Jack later.” At the raised eyebrow, Tony continued. “And items for my fridge as well.”

“Good.”

Jack finally took pity on the younger man. “Why don’t we all sit down? I’ll make some coffee.”

Tony grimaced. “I don’t have any yet. I’m sorry.”

“Good thing I came prepared then. Jack went to the front door and brought in his own shopping bag. Back in the kitchen, he pulled out Tony’s fancy coffeemaker, staring at it in confusion.

“I’ve got this, Jack,” chuckled Tony.

Once everyone had their drinks, Tony joined them at the kitchen table.

“What’s your schedule, Tony?” Jack asked, sipping the strong, black coffee.

“Mayor Dayton will take me to the station, introduce me, and then I’ll have a private meeting with them all. I won’t officially start until the end of the week, but I want to be ready for any issues.”

“Are you worried?”

“About what? Being up for the job?” Tony bristled.

“Hell, no. Wouldn’t have told you about the job if I didn’t think you could handle it.”

“Sorry, Jack, just a holdover from my last job.”

“It’s alright, son. I meant, were you worried about you taking Ed’s place?”

“I’ll allow them the benefit of the doubt going in, but I also plan to make my requirements and expectations very clear.”

“I have a feeling you’re just what this town needs,” Mrs. Pringle pronounced.

~NCIS~

“Mayor Dayton, before we go over the station, can you give me an overview of the setup?” Tony sat across from the mayor’s desk, notebook at hand.

“Oh. Well, of course. What would you like to know?” Dayton seated himself again.

“How many people are in the department and their current job functions?”

“Let’s see, we have four men who split the patrol duties between them. Effie Mae, who answers the phone. And Lauraine who does all the clerical work.”

“No female deputies?”

“Ah, well, Lauraine is a deputy, but Ed…he thought she was better off doing the secretarial type work.”

Tony frowned. That would need to be addressed. “How are the patrols scheduled? Overlapping?”

“No, sir. Deputies Townsend and Wright work from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Deputies Ridgely and Alvarez work 7 p.m. to 7 a.m.”

“Twelve hour shifts? No way will I let that continue. It isn’t safe for the men nor the community. Do I have the power to hire as well as fire?”

Dayton blinked nervously. “With the board’s approval, I suppose.”

“I know my contract states I can fire anyone with cause, but hiring wasn’t mentioned. Based on the population and area to cover, we need to hire at least one, hopefully two more deputies. Their shifts will be nine hours per two deputies, overlapping a half hour either end for meetings, etc. Obviously I’ll be patrolling as well, but not every dya due to paperwork, meetings, and any court cases hanging over from NCIS. Plus we’ll need coverage if any of my people here have to appear in court.”

“Court?”

“Of course. Sometimes a deputy’s testimony might be required during a trial.” Seeing the startled look on the mayor’s face, Tony asked, “Haven’t any of the sheriff’s deputies been called to court before?”

“Not that I remember hearing about. Ed always took care of that kind of thing.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that and I’m not certain I want to know. It doesn’t matter how Ed Gantry handled things in the past. I’m your sheriff now. Everything will be handled by the letter of the law. I need the authority to hire one or two more deputies. Possibly a part-time clerk as well.” Tony knew the board members would not be thrilled about spending money for more personnel, but he knew it was too dangerous to work that many hours day after day.

“I’m certain we can handle that.” Dayton leaned forward over his desk. “I’m aware Ed let things slide. We did as well, not making him accountable. It’s time to stop that nonsense once and for all. It’s why we were excited that you were willing to come here.”

“Good, Mr. Mayor. I think we’ll get along very well.” Tony stood up, a satisfied smile on his face. “Shall we go meet the troops?”

“Great idea.” Dayton led the way across the breezeway to the sheriff’s office.

The first thing Tony noticed when he followed Mayor Dayton into the sheriff’s office was the similarity to every movie police station set in a small town that he’d ever seen. His second observation was that all the people there knew exactly who he was without being introduced. And they weren’t certain how they felt about him. Not unexpected.

“This is Anthony DiNozzo, your new sheriff. I know I can rely on you all to give him your best. The past is behind us, the future yet to be seen. We have a lot of work to do to erase the recent unpleasantness. I expect you all to step up and follow through.” Dayton beamed as he looked around the room, seemingly oblivious to the eyerolls and barely held back laughter.

Tony cleared his throat. “Thank you, Mayor Dayton. I’ll take it from here.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll just head on back to my office. Always available if you have any questions or concerns.”

Once Dayton was gone, Tony looked at his people. “Let’s take this to someplace where we can all sit down. Do we have a conference room?”

“More like a combination break and storage room, but there is enough space for all of us to sit down,” said the youngest deputy in the group.

“Great. I know that two of you are getting off a long night shift and want to get out of here, so I’ll try to keep this short.”

After everyone, except Effie Mae, was seated around the badly scarred Formica table, Tony began. “I know you’re probably concerned about what changes I have in mind. Most of that will be decided once I’ve talked with all of you, one-on-one. The only thing I will be implementing as quickly as possible is the elimination of twelve hour shifts. A regular shift will be nine hours, with a half-hour overlap on either end.”

A few tentative smiles began to appear on the faces of the male officers. The only female in the room frowned.

“Deputy LaFont, you have concerns?”

“Won’t we be covering all the hours? Sir,” she added belatedly.

“Nope, we’ll still have 24 hour patrols, but you and I will also be on patrol. I plan on hiring one or two more deputies for additional coverage. The new schedule will begin next week. I understand you drive solo?”

They all nodded.

“I’ll be riding along with each of you this week to get a feel of the area we protect. You can teach me the ins and outs that only you would know. Who’s working today?”

“That’d be us, Sheriff. I’m Chris Townsend.”

“Bubba Wright,” said an older deputy whose uniform buttons were struggling to stay attached.

“That means that you two are Ridgely and Alvarez?” Tony asked the remaining two men.

“Yes, sir,” they chorused.

“Go home. Get some sleep. I’ll catch up with you both in a day or so. Oh, and none of you need to call me sir. I’m Tony.”


	9. Chapter 9

Author’s Quick Note: My apologies for the delay. I know I keep saying that, but I do really mean it. Unlike Gibbs, I don’t consider it a sign of weakness, but rather of strength. There was a slight writer’s block when it came to this chapter. I know much of it is because I am knee deep in tax returns. I prepare federal tax returns and we are in the middle of our busy season, so I had problems focusing. 

 

Chapter 9

Chris Townsend looked back at their new sheriff as he followed Bubba Wright out to their respective patrol cars. As he opened his car door, he asked Bubba what he thought about DiNozzo.

“Big city fed. He won’t stick around long.”

“Fed? Where d’ya hear that?”

“About six years ago, before you moved to town, a bunch of feds came here, looking to arrest Chuck Winslow for murder. DiNozzo was one of them.”

“Winslow?” Chris whistled at that. Everyone knew Winslow had been the real power in town, although the mine closure had people rumbling that maybe it was time for a change. “Since he’s still around, I assume that didn’t pan out.”

“Turned out the son-in-law was the actual murderer. Or so they said.”

“Emily’s ex?”

“Yep. Seems the victim was Winslow’s bastard son. At least that’s what Ed told me.”

“If Sheriff DiNozzo was a big city fed, why the hell would he come work in a small town like Stillwater? He’s not exactly old enough to be looking for an after retirement job. And he looks like he’s in good shape, so it isn’t that he was so badly injured that he had to resign.”

Bubba’s eyes squinted as he considered that. “Good question, Chris. Might be something to look into.”

“Can’t say I’m upset about getting rid of these twelve hour shifts,” commented Chris before climbing into his patrol car. 

“I hear that.” With a wave, Bubba drove off.

~NCIS~

Tony spent the morning going through his new office, cleaning out the trash that Ed had accumulated and organizing the paperwork he found stashed all over. He had a cardboard box waiting nearby for any personal items the former sheriff might wish to have back. Tony was disturbed by the number of case files and incident reports he came across, unsecured documents. Definitely something to discuss with everyone.

“Sheriff?”

“Deputy LaFont, what can I do for you?”

“Were you serious about hiring more people?”

“I was. Please, have a seat. Do you know someone, already trained, wanting to move here?”

“My brother’s fiancé is looking for a smaller department in this area. Tanisha is a corporal with the Pennsylvania State Police, but she’s stationed so far away that she can only see Greg every month or so.”

“Greg lives in Stillwater?”

“Yes, sir. He works at the lumber yard.”

“Have Tanisha…what’s her last name?”

“Washington.”

“Have Corporal Washington email me her resume.” Tony jotted his email address on a scrap of paper he found on the desktop. “If she has any questions, have her call me. I don’t suppose you know anyone who’d like to work here as a general clerk slash secretary, would you?”

“I might. What are your preferences? Female?”

“Competent and hardworking. Trustworthy. Gender isn’t important.”

A genuine smile began to cross LaFont’s face, giving Tony a good indication of what life was like for the female officer. He was determined to change that, not only by scheduling LaFont back on active patrol duty, but letting everyone know it wasn’t a question of gender in any job function. It would always be competency in the job.

Tony began reaching out to friends on the various police departments he had either worked on or with during his eighteen years in law enforcement. He was hoping to find at least one more potential deputy. And, depending how things went with his existing crew, he might have to replace one or more of them. Although Tony was hoping it wouldn’t come to that, he wanted contingency plans in place. 

It was late afternoon before he completed a new schedule, read through the papers he had found everywhere, and checked his email to find Washington’s resume in his in-box. He liked what he saw, but needed to speak with her in person as well as talking to her immediate supervisor before making a decision to hire her. He still needed to do some ride-alongs and speak one-on-one with his people to get a feel for their strengths and weaknesses. 

Tony searched for their personnel files. Unable to find them in any of the office file cabinets, he headed out into the main area to speak with Effie Mae. If she ran true to form, she would know everything there was to know about the department and the community.

~NCIS~

Three weeks later, Tony let himself into his dark house, stopping just as he closed the door. He put his hand on the butt of his gun, but a moment later he let it go. “Good way to get yourself shot.”

“By you?” came the question from the darkness.

“By a concerned neighbor or one of my people.” Tony took his gun off, locking it in his gun safe. “Coffee ready?”

“Yep.”

“Hungry? I have some leftovers I was planning to heat up. There’s enough for two.”

“I could eat.”

“Set the table. I’ll be there as soon as I change.” Tony paused. “Good to see you, boss.”

“Not your boss any longer, Tony,” Gibbs observed.

“Jethro, you’ve been my boss for a lot of years. It’s gonna take me time to get out of the habit of calling you that.”

By the time Tony made it back to the kitchen, Gibbs had not only set the table, but put the lasagna in the oven to reheat along with a couple of slices of garlic bread. “Salad? I think you have enough fixings in the fridge to put one together for the two of us.”

“Probably should. Whenever I don’t eat some greens, I can almost hear Ducky lecturing me.”

Gibbs laughed. “I know the feeling.”

Soon enough the two men were seated at the small dining room table. Food was their primary focus, their conversation casual and far away from either NCIS, Tony’s new job, or what Gibbs had been up to since disappearing from the bullpen. 

Scraping the plate of the last bit of the homemade lasagna from his plate, Gibbs finally sat back with a contented sigh. “So, you took Ed’s place.”

“I’m sure you already knew that. Go on, ask away. I’ll put some more coffee on for later.”

“You look younger, more relaxed than you have in years. Seems like this job suits you,” Gibbs said, almost sadly. “You’re not coming back either, are you?”

“No, I’m not, Jethro. This has been good for me. Not as exciting as NCIS, although it is busier here than I would ever have expected. I-80 has become a pretty important drug highway, so we’ve been helping the state cops discourage that traffic through random stops. The mine closure has put a lot of people out of work, so domestics were on the rise, but it looks like we may be expanding the lumber business here, so quite a few people are taking advantage of free classes to change their job focus.”

“You’ve been pretty busy. How are your deputies? Reliable?” Jethro started clearing the table of dirty dishes.

“I would say so. They are pretty good people. Still have an eye on Bubba Wright. He was pretty close buddies with Ed, so I’m not too sure where his loyalties are, but no real problems as yet.”

“Dad said you met Mrs. Pringle.” 

Tony heard the unspoken question. “Yes, she’s been telling stories about you, but she’s not the only one. Remember Effie Mae Venable?”

Gibbs thought for a moment, then shook his head. 

“Jilly’s grandmother?”

“She’s still alive?”

Tony snorted. “Alive and kicking. She’s our part-time receptionist. Comes in once her soaps are over to answer the phone, lecture any kids we might have to bring in.”

“Damn,” Gibbs said softly. “I’ll need to avoid her if I come visit you at the office. Jilly and I dated a couple of times. Mrs. Venable did not approve.”

“So I heard once she realized I was that young man who worked for that shady Leroy Gibbs.” 

The two men worked quietly side-by-side washing and drying the dishes as Tony didn’t have a dishwasher in his small home. Once they were done, they moved to the combination music and sitting room where Tony’s couch and two comfortable chairs waited.

“So, Jethro, are you done with your super secret mission?”

“Yeah, finally. You heard about the bombing that killed Jarvis.”

“I did. I didn’t like the slimy bastard, but I’m sorry that so many other people were hurt. I saw that Morrow was injured as well. Is he okay?”

Gibbs nodded. “He will be. It was touch and go for a while.”

Tony put some Sinatra on for background music as they both relaxed. “I assume NCIS has hired you back on?”

“I’ve received the offer.”

Tony turned to look at his former boss. “What does that mean?”

“You know I only have a year before I’m out on my ass.”

“Sure. Or at least, I know it was coming up soon.”

“Don’t give me that bull. I know you snooped into my files shortly after we started working together, back when you were still with Baltimore PD. Don’t deny it. No matter how many times you jabbed at me for my age when Kate was working with us, you already knew to the day, month and year when I was born. As well as about my girls and what happened to them. Just like you knew I was from Stillwater when the Ethan Lacombe case came up.”

Tony shrugged. “I figured if you wanted anyone else to know, you’d tell them. I only did a quick look while with Baltimore. I didn’t snoop deeper until you offered me the job. I needed to know who I would be working with.”

“I can definitely understand that, Tony.”

“So what will you do once you are forced out?”

Gibbs smiled. “That’s to be determined. I might consider moving back home. Dad’s not getting any younger and I worry about him being alone.”

“Back to Stillwater?”

“If I wouldn’t cause you any trouble.” 

The effervescent grin on Tony’s face quickly answered that concern. “Trouble? Hell, no. I’d love it, Jethro!”

“I actually have a cabin up near Harvey’s Lake. I’d probably move in there. It would be close enough to keep up with Dad without cramping his style.”

“That’s…I love that idea!”

Gibbs decided to change the emotionally charged subject. “So, tell me about your deputies.”

 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
“Leon, do you want to explain why the D.C. MCRT solve rate has dropped?”

Vance looked at the Secretary of the Navy. “I believe, ma’am, that it has only dropped 4%. Considering the current team is new and have only worked together for less than a month, I’m encouraged that the drop was minimal. And in keeping with the average rate of our other MCRT teams across the agency.”

“This particular location has consistently been at 98% solve rate for 14 years.” Secretary Porter handed a spreadsheet of results to the Director. “There have changes in personnel during that time.”

“Yes, ma’am, to a certain extent you’re correct. There have been changes over those years, but two consistent individuals during that time period. Supervisory Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and Senior Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. In fact, for most of the first two years, they were a two man team.”

Porter checked the time line she had. “Two agents managed such a high closure rate? That seems…unbelievable.”

“Permission to speak freely, Madame Secretary?”

Eyes narrowed, Sarah Porter nodded. “Permission granted.”

“It’s no secret that I believe the future of this agency is technology. Gibbs is a dinosaur who can’t even program his own smartphone. DiNozzo, while better tech wise, is old school himself. They both were extreme pains in my ass. However, they both got results. Gibbs is one of the finest interrogators I’ve ever seen. DiNozzo, while his style is radically different, is equally great. Put them together and you have the dream team of interrogators.

“Under Mike Franks, Gibbs was good. He was better once the old bastard was gone. But Gibbs didn’t play well with others. Until he hired Baltimore Detective Anthony DiNozzo.”

“Gibbs hired him? He doesn’t have that authority!” Porter protested.

“Maybe not officially, but if Gibbs wanted someone on his team, even from outside NCIS, as long as they made it through the hiring process and FLETC, that person would be assigned to him. It happened with Special Agent Kate Todd as well.”

“The name sounds familiar, but I can’t place her.”

“Agent Todd predated Ziva David. She was killed in the line of duty two years after leaving the Secret Service and joining NCIS,” Vance explained.

“Oh, now I recall.” Porter shook her head. “I believe I came across that when reading the personnel files of the current team. It seems that former Director Tom Morrow allowed Gibbs quite a bit of leeway.”

“Yes, ma’am, but that leeway gave the team a good working relationship.”

“It appears that you lost all four members of that team. Why?”

“DiNozzo took a job as Sheriff in Pennsylvania. Special Agent Tim McGee, who I had hoped to mentor into an eventual Assistant Director position, resigned to focus full time on his writing and the television series based on his books. Special Agent Ziva David returned to Israel. I believe she is consulting with the CIA’s Israeli/Palestinian division, although I’ve not heard from her lately.”

“And Gibbs?”

“He was facing mandatory retirement within a year and opted to use his considerable unused vacation and compensatory time off to leave early. Gibbs has agreed to consult with us when needed.”

“So you lost the entire team? At one time?” Porter sighed. “I’m not pleased, Leon.”

“You may not have received the email as yet, but we have also lost our Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard. He’s put in for retirement, recommending his long-time assistant, Dr. James Palmer, to take his place. They were always considered part of Gibbs’ team as well. In addition to our forensics expert, Dr. Abigail Sciuto.”

“I’ve read some of Dr. Sciuto’s papers. Don’t tell me she has also retired!”

“No, ma’am. She’s not of sufficient age to actually retire, but to be honest, I don’t know how much longer she will stay with us. She’s received numerous offers from other agencies, both private and federal.”

“She’s never taken any before, why would she now?”

“Abby was…is very close to both Gibbs and DiNozzo. It is entirely possible that she may decide that there is nothing holding her to NCIS now that they are both gone.”

“We need to do what we can to keep Dr. Sciuto in our agency. Leon, I’ve also heard of others in your D.C. office who have submitted transfer requests, retirement paperwork, and applications to other agencies. Would you like to explain why there seems to be a mass exodus from your office?”

Vance swallowed. He hadn’t realized that the Secretary would’ve heard of these. “I’m not entirely certain, Madame Secretary.”

“I wasn’t either, so I called a few to ask why they suddenly wanted to leave. Some of those who were transferring were very circumspect about their reasons, not wanting to burn any bridges within NCIS. But the responses from the retiring individuals as well as from those who were moving to other agencies seemed to be fairly consistent. Your people have lost confidence in your leadership, Leon. I heard some very interesting tales of sanctioned criminal activities, a lack of support for the people in the field, a willingness to throw them to the wolves, a lack of accountability for offenses committed by employees. Some of those tales appeared to relate to your premier MCRT team. And to yourself. Leon, I’m putting you on notice that we will be monitoring closely what happens in D.C. as well as delving into past complaints that were seemingly ignored.”

“Ma’am?” Vance was startled. What could those former employees know? 

“I’ll be sending someone from my office to coordinate with you. That individual will not be subject to your orders and will report directly back to myself and, if necessary, the President. The illegal and erratic activities of former Director Jen Shepard were successfully kept from the press. But neither the President nor I wish any more scandals such as is happening in the Secret Service to explode on the news. So until I can be certain of your ability to conduct yourself within the law, you will be under my direct supervision. Is that understood?”

Vance swallowed, his heart pounding. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

“I was also very concerned by the unusual closeness between you and the late Director Eli David. A close working relationship between foreign agencies is one thing, but there was much more going on between the two of you. Secrets are the nature of our businesses, but you must always draw a line. And it seems that if you ever had such a line, it was long ago crossed. Shepard had the same problem, one that was close to moving her out of office.” At Vance’s startled response, Porter chuckled. “Thankfully she was removed on her own terms rather than taking her people down with her. My predecessor also seemed to believe he could do what he wanted to do. I am more, what did you call it? Old school. I am that in regards to the law. I have no issues with bending it. But I have great disgust for those in our positions who break it consistently.

“I hope I don’t find anything untoward, Leon. I like you. I know how much you miss your wife. And I’m aware of how difficult it is to raise two children on your own. But if I find anything that can embarrass the agency or myself or the President, I will fire you so fast that your head will spin.” Porter smiled as she got to her feet. “I think that is enough for the day, don’t you, Director Vance?”

Before he could reply, she was walking out of the conference room. Vance was no fool. He knew that his career was essentially over. Despite hoping to become Secretary of the Navy someday, he knew that Director of NCIS was as far as he would even go. And to avoid being forced to resign due to personal issues, he would need to toe the line that Porter referred to very carefully. Unfortunately he couldn’t blame any of his current problems on anyone but himself. Arrogance and ambition and grief had all combined to destroy his commonsense and morals. At that moment, he envied and admired how Tony DiNozzo had refused to give in any longer to the pressures of expediency. 

The End

 

Final author notes: A non-action story is a bit different for me, especially in this fandom. I’ve enjoyed writing about Tony’s new world and may visit Sheriff DiNozzo and the town of Stillwater again. I know you may have considered the ending a bit more abrupt than any of you wanted. I hope to do smaller stories that will address the men and women who wear the badges of the Stillwater Sheriff’s Department and how they handle working for an honest man. Until then, thank you for coming along for the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wish would've happened after Tony tendered his resignation from NCIS. 
> 
> While a sheriff normally is a county official who is elected to office, there are exceptions throughout the United States. For the purposes of this story, the position of sheriff is actually closer to a police chief, a municipal employee. Sometime during the town's history, the job changed while the title didn't.
> 
> Added 11/18/2013: By popular demand, I will continue this alternate universe story. Thank you for all the encouragement.


End file.
